Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Supernatural. Er ist der Sohn von John und Mary. Er reist zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Sam durch das Land und bekämpft als Jäger alle übernatürlichen Bedrohungen. __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Dean ist der Draufgänger von den zwei Brüdern. Er geht seinem Job als Jäger sorgfältig nach und lässt kaum Platz für andere Gedanken als die Jagd. Er scheint fast schon süchtig nach der Jagd, dem Abenteuer und der Gefahr. Erst wenn man Dean besser kennt, wird einem klar, dass er nur versucht, seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Dean macht es zu schaffen, dass seine Eltern verstorben sind. Er musste nach dem Tod seiner Mutter immer auf seinen jüngeren Bruder achten und wurde selbst kaum als eine eigene Person vom Vater wahrgenommen. Dean liebt seinen Bruder über alles, aber versuchte durch sein Engagement immer die Aufmerksamkeit von John auf sich zu lenken. Er hat es sich angewöhnt, den Alleskönner raushängen zu lassen. Somit versucht er immer kaltblütig und ohne weitere Gedanken an die Personen, die eventuell bei der Jagd unschuldig ums Leben kommen, seine Jagd zu beenden und die Personen zu retten, die nicht in das Geschehen verwickelt sind. Sein Sarkasmus sorgt dennoch immer für Belustigung und sorgt dafür, dass niemand nahe genug an ihn heran kommt. Dean hat Probleme damit, über Gefühle zu sprechen, außer es geht um die Sicherheit seines Bruders. In diesen Fällen wirkt er manchmal wie eine überbesorgte Mutter. Er versucht seine Schwächen und Fehler zu überspielen und zeigt nur selten Momente der Schwäche. Aussehen left|180px Dean ist 1,82m groß und muskulös gebaut, dennoch ist er ein Stück kleiner als Sam. Er hat kurze braune Haare und grüne Augen. Zudem kleidet er sich meist eher locker und lässig. Seine Lederjacke und einfache Jeans trägt er wohl am liebsten oder zumindest am häufigsten. Vornehmere Kleidung, wie Anzüge, trägt er nur wenn sich die Brüder wegen einer Mission "verkleiden" müssen. In den ersten paar Staffeln trägt er hauptsächlich die Lederjacke seines Vaters. In den ersten vier Staffeln trägt er auch ein Amulett um seinen Hals, welches er als Kind von Sam gekriegt hat. Castiel leiht es in der fünften Staffel aus, um damit Gott zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit erklärt er es als "nutzlos" und Dean wirft es weg. Im Laufe der Zeit verändert Dean kaum etwas an seinem Äußeren. Hintergrund Seine Kindheit war nicht wirklich schön. Als er vier Jahre alt war, starb seine Mutter durch die Hand Azazels. Das Haus der Familie brannte nieder, Sam trank von Azaels Blut und Deans Leben, wie er es kannte war für immer vorbei. Sein Vater wurde zum Jäger. Er wollte alles darüber herausfinden, wie seine Frau starb und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Dean musste auf "Sammy" aufpassen, wenn sein Vater jagen war. Sams Schutz schien John wichtiger zu sein, als der von Dean. So musste es sich zumindest für den jungen Dean angefühlt haben. Sam wurde behütet, wusste nichts von dem Leben seines Vaters und war wie ein kleines Lamm. Dean dagegen war in alles eingeweiht, er verstand warum er aufpassen sollte, sehnte sich aber nach der Anerkennung und Liebe seines Vaters. Er versuchte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, seinen Vater immer zufrieden zu stellen und lebte das Leben, welches sein Vater sich für die beiden wünschte. Dean konnte niemals verstehen, warum sich Sam immer den Worten ihres Vaters widersetzte. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu Sam, wohl keine eigene Meinung dem Vater gegenüber. Er warf alles für den Job als Jäger hin. Er ahmte ihn nach und versuchte auch als erwachsener Mann ihm zu imponieren. Bis zum Tod des Vaters gab Dean alles um ihm zu gefallen. Als sein Vater sein eigenes Leben für das von Dean eintauschte, musste Dean wohl endgültig verstanden haben, dass sein Vater ihn immer liebte. Handlungsverlauf Staffel 01 Staffel 02 Während ich starb... Nach dem Unfall mit dem Impala liegt Dean im sterben. Er wurde schwer verletzt und die Ärzte bezweifeln, dass er jemals wieder zu sich kommen wird. Dean erlebt unterdessen die Existenz zwischen den Welten. Er ist praktisch ein Geist, der seinen echten Körper beobachten, und sich frei in der Welt bewegen kann. Er wird zwar von niemandem wahr genommen, aber dafür von einem Reaper verfolgt. Während sein Vater sich mit Sam streitet, dass er Schuld an allem sei, weil er John nicht getötet hat, gelingt es Dean ein Glas zu zerbrechen. Kurz darauf bleibt Deans Herz stehen und der Reaper erscheint über seinem Körper. Dean lässt einen Brüller los und verjagt den Reaper fürs erste. Sam hat den Schrei seines Bruder wahr genommen und sich eine Schicksalstafel besorgt, mit der er mit Dean kommunizieren will. Es funktioniert und Dean kann seinem Bruder mitteilen, dass der Reaper hinter ihm her ist. Während Sam einen Weg sucht seinen Bruder zu retten, sucht der Reaper Dean in der Gestalt einer jungen Frau auf. Der Reaper versucht Dean davon zu überzeugen loszulassen und mit ihm zu gehen. Ein Dämon fährt in den Reaper und Dean erwacht in seinem Bett. John kommt ins Zimmer und bittet Sam, der immer noch wütend auf ihn ist, nicht zu streiten und stattdessen einen Kaffee zu holen. John entschuldigt sich bei Dean, dass er ihm so viel zugemutet hat und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dean schockt das, was er gehört hat. John stirbt kurz darauf, da er sein Leben gegen das seines Sohnes getauscht hat. Alle lieben Clowns Die Brüder beerdigen ihren Vater. Traditionell für einen Jäger wird er verbrannt. Sam fragt seinen Bruder, ob John noch etwas zu ihm gesagt hat, was Dean verneint. Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Die Brüder bleiben eine Zeit lang bei Bobby. Dean repariert den zerstörten Impala und scheint keine Gefühle zuzulassen, weswegen er auch den Fragen seines Bruders ausweicht. Die beiden streiten bald darüber, warum Dean nichts unternimmt um den Dämon zu finden. Dean meint, dass sie nicht einmal wüssten wie sie ihn finden oder töten sollten, denn der Colt ist sein Johns Tod verschwunden. right|200px|thumb|Dean und [[Jo Harvelle|Jo.]] Sam weist Dean auf Ellen hin, eine Bekannte von John, die ihm auf die Mailbox gesprochen hatte. Sie meint in der Nachricht, dass sie John helfen könne, was auf den D#mon hinweist. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg zu Ellen. Diese bedroht zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Jo, die Brüder bis diese erklären, wer sie sind. Sie berichten Ellen von Johns Tod und fragen nach, wie sie ihm helfen wollte. Ellen kann ihnen zwar nicht sagen, wo sie den Dämon finden, aber ihrer Meinung nach ist AshdazuinderLage. Ash, der in diesem Moment auf dem Billiardtisch schläft stellt sich dann den Brüdern vor und macht sich an die Arbeit, die seiner Meinung nach 51 Stunden dauern wird. In dieser Zeit kümmern sich die Brüder um einen Fall, der sich um eine Mordserie dreht. Der Täter soll ein Clown sein und Familien töten, dabei tötet er allerdings nur die Eltern und verschont die Kinder. es ist ein Zirkus in der Stadt, der 1981, bei der letzten Mordserie in der Gegend, auch dabei war. Die Brüder verdächtigen den Zirkusdirektor, der damals auch schon im Zirkus war. Als sie das nächste Ziel des Clowns entdecken, versuchen sie ihn zu töten. Es gelingt ihnen aber nur ihn zu vertreiben. Sie schleichen sich im Zirkus ein und beobachten die Angestellten. Dean sucht bei einem blinden Messerwerfer nach einem Messingdolch. Es handelt sich bei dem Clown um einen Rakshasa. Der Messerwerfer selbst entpuppt sich als der Rakshasa und versucht Dean zu töten, als er sich unsichtbar macht. Die Brüder können ihn aber im "Funhouse" des Zirkus töten. Zurück bei Ellen erklärt Ash ihnen, dass man den Dämon, den sie suchen nicht finden kann. Aber wenn er wieder auftaucht könnte er ihnen sagen wo sie hin müssen. Sam spricht Dean später darauf an, dass er sich schuldig fühlt, weil er sich mit seinem Vater nicht versöhnen konnte. Er sagt Dean, dass es ihm schlecht geht und auch weiß, dass es Dean ebenso schlecht geht, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will. Als er Weg ist nimmt Dean eine Stange und schlägt auf den Impala ein, den er repariert, um seine Wut und seine Trauer raus zu lassen. Blutrausch Der Impala ist repariert und die Brüder fahren wieder mit ihm durch die Gegend. Sie untersuchen einen Fall bei dem ein Vampir ums Leben kam. Sie treffen auf den Jäger Gordon. Während Dean sich gut mit Gordon versteht und ihm das Leben rettet, macht Sam Bekanntschaft mit einer Gruppe Vampiren, die keine Menschen jagen. Er soll Dean und Gordon davon überzeugen die Vampire am Leben zu lassen. Dean spricht nachdem er Gordon gerettet hat mit ihm und redet das erste Mal über den Tod seines Vaters mit ihm. Die beiden scheinen sich zunächst sehr ähnlich zu sein. Es zeigt sich aber, dass Gordon ein kaltblütiger Jäger ist, der sich nicht scheut über Leichen zu gehen. So streiten sich die Brüder wegen Gordon. Es kommt soweit, dass Dean Sam schlägt. Als es aber darauf ankommt arbeiten die Brüder wieder Hand in Hand. Gordon wird von Dean festgehalten, der meint, dass sie sich ähnlich seien. Laut ihm liegt beiden das Töten im Blut. Dean lässt sich aber nicht beirren und sorgt dafür, dass er die Vampire nicht vernichten kann. Nach getaner Arbeit unterhalten sich die Brüder das erste Mal über ihren Vater. Dean gesteht Sam, dass er die übernatürlichen Wesen hasst und es genießt diese zu töten. Er bedankt sich bei Sam, dass er da ist und ihm zeigt, dass es auch Wesen gibt, die es verdient haben zu existieren, worauf Sam meint, dass er also längere Zeit bei ihm bleiben muss. Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen Auf Sams Wunsch hin fahren die Brüder zu dem Grab ihrer Mutter. Dean ist nicht sehr begeistert davon, da ihre Mutter verbrannt wurde und so nicht wirklich da ist, seiner Meinung nach. Sam vergräbt die Militärmarke seines Vaters in dem Grab, als Dean ein anderes Grab auffällt. Da dort ein Kreis aus verwelkten Pflanzen und einem toten Baum steht, wittert Dean einen neuen Fall. Die Brüder streiten im Hotelzimmer deswegen. Sam ist der Meinung, dass Dean sich nur von dem Tod ihrer Eltern ablenken will und sich diesen Fall nur einbildet. Dean wird wütend und verlässt das Zimmer, ehe sie weiter streiten können. Der Fall entwickelt sich zu einer Zombiejagd. Mit der Zeit sorgt sich Sam um Deans verbissenes und verbittertes Verhalten und sagt Dean, dass er sich endlich mit dem Tod ihres Vaters befassen müsste. Dean stimmt zu, will aber erst den Fall beenden. Es gelingt ihnen den Zombie zu töten und die Brüder machen sich bereit zur Weiterfahrt. Dean sieht noch ein letztes Mal auf das Grab seiner Mutter. Während der Fahrt hält Dean am Straßenrand und beginnt sich mit Sam zu unterhalten. Dean erzählt seinem Bruder, dass er sich die Schuld am Tod ihres Vaters gibt. Er beginnt zu Weinen und erklärt Sam, dass er weiß, dass sein Vater an seiner Stelle gestorben ist und er praktisch tot war. Er ist sicher, dass das was tot ist auch tot bleiben sollte und kommt mit der Schuld, die er nun fühlt nicht klar. Verzweifelt fragt er seinen Bruder, was er nun machen soll um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Simon hat gesagt... Sam bekommt wieder Visionen. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg zu Ellen und Ash und finden den Ort aus Sams Vision. Dort gibt es ebenfalls einen Jungen, dessen Mutter bei einem Feuer starb als er ein halbes Jahr als wurde. Die Brüder gehen der Sache nach und stoßen auf Andy Gallagher. Dean überreicht die Schlüssel seines Impalas an Andy, als sie diesen das erste Mal treffen. Sam ist mehr als erstaunt darüber. Dean konnte nichts dagegen machen, wie sich später herausstellt, denn Andy ist in der Lage Menschen zu kontrollieren. Sie vermuten, dass er hinter den Morden steckt. Sie wollen ihn aufhalten und finden heraus, dass nicht er sondern sein Zwillingsbruder die Menschen tötete. Dieser versucht auch Andys Freundin zu töten. Als Dean das verhindert geht er auf Dean los. Andy rettet Dean indem er seinen Bruder tötet. Während seiner "Besessenheit" gesteht Dean Sam, dass ihm das was mit seinem Bruder los ist Angst bereitet. Als Sam ihn darauf anspricht meint er aber, dass er das nur sagte weil er unter Kontrolle stand. Mörderburg Dean und Sam erleben einen Streit zwischen Ellen und Jo mit. Ellen will nicht, dass ihre Tochter alleine auf die Jagd geht und überreicht den Brüdern die von Jo zusammengestellten Akten. Sie will, dass die Brüder den Fall übernehmen. Sie stimmen zu und machen sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Fall. In einem Apartment kamen mehrere Frauen ums Leben, was die Brüder nun untersuchen. Sie entdecken Ektoplasma im Zimmer und treffen auf Jo, die sich davon geschlichen hat. Sie ermittelt zusammen mit den Jungs, wofür Dean sogar Ellen anruft, die nach ihrer Tochter fragt. Sie finden heraus, dass es sich um den Geist eines Schwerverbrechers handelt er entführt schließlich Jo. Dean muss Ellen gestehen was passiert ist und sie macht sich auf den Weg. Die Brüder entdecken die Kanalisation unter dem Gebäude und finden dort Jo. Sie müssen sie als Lockvogel benutzen und können den Geist so zur Strecke bringen. Zurück im "Roadhouse" streitet sich Ellen mit Jo und erzählt ihr, dass ihr Vater wegen John gestorben ist. Wütend verlässt sie die Bar und schnauzt Dean an. Die üblichen Verdächtigen Dean wurde festgenommen, als er und sein Bruder einen Fall untersuchten. Er wird von den Ploizisten verhört, da er neben einer getöteten Frau aufgefunden wurde. Sein Bruder wird in deren Hotel ebenfalls festegenommen und verhört. Dean ist dabei ein Anagramm zu entschlüsseln und bittet seinen Anwalt dieses zu Sam zu bringen. Sam gelingt es zu entkommen, während Dean ein Geständnis ablegt. Er klärt die Polizei darüber auf, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Geist handelt und ein Formwandler für den Mord, dessen man ihn beschuldigt, verantwortlich ist. Als der Polizistin, die ihn verhört der Geist begegnet bittet sie Dean um Hilfe. Er verrät ihr den Aufenthaltsort von Sam, da nur er ihr helfen kann. Dean wird von ihrem Kollegen mitgenommen und konfrontiert ihn. Als er Dean erschießen will hält die Polizistin ihn auf und tötet ihn schließlich. Sie lässt Sam und Dean danach laufen. Kreuzung zur Hölle Sam hat herausgefunden, dass es nun eine FBI-Akte über Dean gibt. Sie werden aufmerksam auf die Todesfälle einiger Menschen, die zuvor von schwarzen Hunden berichteten, die außer ihnen niemand gesehen hat. Sie werden auf eine Bar aufmerksam und finden heraus, dass dort vor zehn Jahren ein Kreuzungsdämon gerufen wurde. Dieser ging mit vier Menschen einen Pakt ein, die nun nach zehn Jahren ihr Leben lassen müssen. Dabei werden sie von Höllenhundenaufgesucht. Da zwei der vier Personen schon verstorben sind suchen die Brüder die übrigen auf. Einer von ihnen wird gerade von den Höllenhunden angegriffen, weiß sich aber zu schützen. Mit Grabeserde will er den Hund fern halten. Bei dem nächsten Angriff durch den Hund macht sich Dean auf den Weg zur Kreuzung. Er beschwört den Kreuzungsdämon herauf, der in der Gestalt einer Frau vor ihm erscheint. Dean hat vor den Dämon in eine Teufelsfalle zu locken, indem er sie in sein Auto lockt. Sie entdeckt die Falle und lässt sich nicht fangen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sein Vater vielleicht auch so einen Deal eingegangen ist um Deans Leben zu retten. Dean spielt mit dem Gedanken das Leben seines Vaters zurück zu verlangen. Es gelingt Dean den Dämon doch noch in eine Teufelsfalle zu locken, eine Weitere, die auf einem Gerüst neben der Kreuzung aufgemalt war. Der Dämon muss Evan verschonen um frei zu kommen, was er auch macht. Dann gelingt es ihm zu fliehen. Croatoan Nach einer Vision von Sam machen die beiden sich auf den Weg in eine Stadt, in der alle Menschen sehr gewaltätig werden. An einem Baum entdecken sie das Wort "Croatoan". Sam erinnert sich an dieses Wort aus einer Legende. In einer amerikanischen Kolonie verschwanden alle Bewohner spurlos. zurück blieb nur dieses Wort, in einen Baumstamm geritzt. Die Brüder müssen feststellen, dass kein Kontakt zur Außenwelt möglich ist, da weder Handys noch Telefonzellen funktionieren. Nachdem eine Familie ihre Mutter töten will tötet Dean deren Mann. Sie bringen die Frau und die Leiche des Mannes in das Krankenhaus und Dean macht sich auf den Weg Hilfe zu holen. Dazu will er in eine andere Stadt fahren. Unterwegs entdeckt er ein Auto, dass Einschusslöcher sowie, viel Blut aufweist. Allerdings ist von den Insassen keine Spur. Er fährt weiter und wird von den Bewohnern aufgehalten, die eine Straßensperre errichtet haben. Dean gelingt es zu fliehen, als sie ihn aufhalten wollen. Er kehrt in das Krankenhaus zurück und will einen vermeidlich infizierten erschießen. Samm bittet seinen Bruder dies zu unterlassen. Dean wird wütend und sperrt seinen Bruder in ein Zimmer. Dort ist Sam mit einer weiteren vermeidlich Nicht infizieren Frau. Sam sieht Dean zu, der sich dann doch entschließt den Mann am Leben zu lassen. Die Frau greift währenddessen Sam an, da auch sie infiziert ist. Sie mischt Sams Blut mit ihrem. Dean weiß nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen soll. Nach einer Untersuchung stellt sich heraus, dass Sam nicht infiziert ist. Die anderen verlassen die Klinik, während Dean und Sam sich unterhalten. Dean verrät seinem Bruder, dass er am liebsten alles hinschmeißen würde. Sie werden unterbrochen, als die Ärztin ihnen mitteilt, dass alle Anwohner außer ihnen verschwunden sind. Die Gruppe beschließt sich zu trennen. Während Dean uns Sam aufbrechen will die Ärztin in der nächsten Stadt den Behörden von den Vorfällen berichten. Unterwegs berichtet Dean davon, dass sein Vater ihm etwas über Sam verraten hat, was er ihm aber nicht erzählen darf. Gejagt Dean und Sam unterhalten sich darüber, dass John Dean aufgetragen hat auf Sam aufzupassen. Dean weiß aber nicht wovor er seinen Bruder schützen soll. Sein Vater meinte, wenn ihm das nicht gelinge müsste er Sam töten. Dean schlägt vor, dass die beiden sich erst einmal entspannen sollten, worauf Sam aber keine Antwort gibt. Sam verschwindet einfach und Dean sucht bei Ellen nach ihm. Sie erzählt ihm wo er seinen Bruder findet und Dean macht sich auf den Weg. Er entdeckt seinen Bruder und bekommt mit, wie jemand auf ihn schießt. Er sucht den Schützen auf und findet heraus, dass es sich um Gordon handelt. Die beiden liefern sich eine Schlägerei, die Dean verliert. Gordon nimmt Dean gefangen, der seinem Bruder in einem Telefonat einen Code überliefern kann, dass er bedroht wird. Gordon erklärt Dean, dass er die besonderen Kinder, so wie Sam tötet um zu verhindern, dass sie auf der Seite der Dämonen den "Krieg" bestreiten, der bald ausbrechen wird. Als Sam ankommt und die Tür öffnen will kommt es zu einer Explosion. Gordon findet einen Stiefel von Sam und ist sich sicher, dass er tot ist. Sam hält Gordon aber eine Waffe an den Kopf, er hat also überlebt. Die beiden Schlagen sich und Sam geht als Sieger hervor. Dean will Gordon töten, Sam hält ihn aber davon ab. Die beiden fliehen und werden von Gordon gejagt. Allerdings trifft die Polizei ein und nimmt Gordon fest, da er ein riesigen Waffenarsenal in seinem Auto hat. Dean wirft später Ellen vor, dass sie oder sonst jemand Gordon den Aufenthaltsort ihres Bruder verraten hat. Ellen bestreitet das und meint, dass es genug Jäger gibt, die den Aufenthaltsort hätten herausfinden können. Sam versucht später das Mädchen zu erreichen, dass er während dieses Szenarios kennen lernte, schafft es aber nicht. Als sie zu ihr fahren finden sie nur die Leiche ihres Verlobten, Schwefelrückstände auf dem Bett und eine Blutlache mit ihrem Verlobungsring darin vor. Spielsachen Dean entdeckt ein Hotel, in dem es zu mysteriösen Todesfällen kam. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg und schauen sich um. Sam fällt eine Urne auf. Diese war ein Symbol, dass für bestimmte Voodoo Zauber benötigt wird. Die Brüder recherchieren weiter und finden heraus, dass die bisherigen Opfer mit der Schließung des Hotels in Verbindung standen. Später stirbt der Markler, der das Hotel verkaufen wollte. Dean findet seinen Bruder daraufhin betrunken in deren Zimmer vor. Sam hat Schuldgefühle, da er weder Ava WilsonnochdenMarkler beschützen konnte. Er zwingt Dean ihm zu versprechen, dass er Sam töten würde, wenn er sich zum Bösen entwickeln würde. Dean geht daraufhin selbst in eine Bar und trifft auf den Butler des Hotels, der ihm einiges über die Geschichte des Hotels erzählt. Sie finden heraus, dass ein Geist für die Tode verantwortlich ist und schaffen es nicht ihn zu vernichten. Allerdings findet der Geist mehr oder weniger seinen Frieden, auch wenn er auf ewig im Hotel gefangen ist. Der Mandroid Eine seltsame Einbruchsserie überrascht die Brüder. Sie finden heraus, dass ein Formwandler sein Unwesen treibt und werden bei der Jagd auf ihn, in einen Banküberfall verwickelt. Während Victor Henriksen den Brüdern im Nacken sitzt müssen die beiden den Formwandler, zusammen mit einem ungeschickten Helfer finden. Es gelingt ihnen, allerdings müssen sie sich einfallen lassen, wie sie aus der Bank fliehen können, da das FBI vor Ort nach ihnen fahndet. Haus der Heiligen Die Brüder gehen einigen Fällen nach, in denen die Täter darauf schwören, dass ein Engel sie zu ihren Taten aufgefordert hatte. Die beiden gehen der Sache nach, wobei Dean eher einen Dämon hinter der Erscheinung vermutet. Er glaubt nicht an Engel und will auch nichts davon wissen. Die Brüder unterhalten sich im Laufe der Zeit über Glauben, da allem Anschein nach ein Geist hinter dem "Engel" steckt. Dean fragt Sam, warum dieser unbedingt an Engel glauben will, und ob er auch bald zu beten anfangen würde. Sam erwidert, dass er das schon lange macht, was Dean anscheinend nicht wusste. Als sie das Grab des Mannes aufsuchen, den Dean hinter dem Geist vermutet wird Sam von dem "Licht" erleuchtet, von dem die vorherigen Täter berichteten. Dean glaubt nicht an Engel, da seine Mutter ihnen immer von Engeln erzählte, aber dennoch verstarb. Mit der Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass Sams vorgesehenes Opfer anscheinend ein Vergewaltiger ist und Dean verfolgt ihn, bis er durch einen Unfall stirbt. Dean trifft Sam, der eine Begegnung mit dem Geist hatte, im Hotelzimmer wieder. Die beiden sprechen sich über die Jagd aus und Dean zeigt seinem Bruder gegenüber Verständnis für seinen Glauben. Er selbst aber glaubt nur das, was er sehen kann. Unter einem schlechten Stern Sam ist seit einer Woche verschwunden und Dean sorgt sich um ihn. Er erkundigt sich bei Ellen, ob diese ihn gesehen hat, als Sam sich plötzlich bei Dean meldet. Als Dean bei seinem Bruder angekommen ist, muss er schockiert feststellen, dass sein Bruder voller Blut ist und keine Erinnerung an die vergangene Woche hat. Sie rekonstruieren die Woche, die immer mehr Rätsel aufgibt und finden heraus, dass Sam einen anderen Jäger tötete. Sie vernichten die Spuren und wollen weiter suchen. Bei einem Gespräch in dem Sam Dean bittet ihn zu töten, dreht Sam wohl durch und schlägt Dean bewusstlos. Dean macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder und folgt ihm zu der Bar, in der Jo derzeit arbeitet. Dort angekommen stellt ihn Sam vor die Wahl, entweder ihn zu töten, oder Jo würde sterben. Dean ist inzwischen der Gedanke gekommen, dass Sam von einem Dämon besessen ist und er schüttet ihm Weihwasser ins Gesicht. Tatsächlich ist sein Bruder besessen und flieht. Dean verfolgt den Dämon und die beiden unterhalten sich. Der Dämon wollte testen ob Dean seinen eigenen Bruder töten würde. Er gibt ihm zudem zu bedenken, dass er Sam nicht retten kann, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Der Dämon schießt auf Dean und verschwindet. Dean fällt bewusstlos ins Wasser. Jo rettet ihn und entfernt die Kugel aus Deans Schulter. Dean folgt wieder seinem Bruder, der inzwischen bei Bobby ist. Dieser hat ihn schon gefangen, da er gemerkt hat, dass mit Sam etwas nicht stimmt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Dämon sich in Sams Körper eingeschlossen hat. Er entpuppt sich als Meg. Der Dämon hat sich in Sams Körper eingesperrt und kann erst vertrieben werden, als Bobby das Symbol auf Sams Hand verbrennt, das den Dämon fest hält. Daraufhin verschwindet der Dämon und Dean geht sicher, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr besessen ist. Danach schlägt er ihn. Sie unterhalten sich über Sams Besessenheit und darüber, dass er genau weiß, was er getan hat. Sam bedrückt es, dass Dean ihn nicht aufhalten wollte und Dean meint, dass er seinen Bruder erst dann töten würde, wenn es keine Chance mehr gäbe ihn zu retten. Tricks und Legenden Die Brüder zanken sich bei der Ermittlung eines Falls. Sie berichten Bobby von seltsamen Geschehnissen aber haben immer andere Versionen des Geschehenen zu berichten. Während sie einen sehr seltsamen Fall bearbeiten scheinen sie sich durchgehen zu streiten. Jeder erzählt eine andere Geschichte und wissen nicht genau, was sie machen sollen. Da die Opfer alle starben, wie es in klassischen Legenden und Klischees beschrieben wird. Sie finden heraus, dass der Trickster dahinter steckt. Er versucht den Menschen eine tödliche Lehre zu erteilen und will auch Dean und Sam angreifen. Zuerst aber versucht er den beiden ein friedliches Angebot zu machen. Dean lehnt jedoch ab, da er nicht will, dass der Trickster weiter mordet. Schließlich stellen Bobby, Sam und Dean dem Trickster eine Falle. Dean rammt ihm einen Pflog ins Herz und die drei verschwinden. Highway 41 Herz Hollywood Babylon Hinter Gittern Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte Der Sturm bricht los (1) Der Sturm bricht los (2) ---- |} Staffel 03 ---- Staffel 04 ---- Staffel 05 ---- Staffel 06 ---- Staffel 07 ---- Zitate Galerie Dean with guns.jpeg 1150416 19007 image 120749.jpg 55210.jpg 55207.jpg Dolch eines Erzengels.jpg St02Ep09.jpg St02-Ep15.jpg Dean.jpg Supernaturalgods.jpg Samanddean.jpg SamDeanCastiel.jpg 300px-709.jpg Dean-winchester-picture.jpg Dean-Winchester-supernatural-9379194-1450-967.jpg en: Dean Winchester Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Menschen